consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rebellion
The Rebellion is an insurrectionist movement within Alternis that aims to usurp authority and establish a new order free of interspecies violence. They could be considered Terrorists, as their means of achieving said goal is through more indiscriminating violence. Members of the Rebellion are sworn enemies of the ARL , an agency with near opposite objectives to that of the Rebellion. The movement is led by The Trio. Some forms of heirarchy seem to exist beyond this, but none have been completely confirmed. History The Trio The Trio is a small inner circle consisting of three people who have been given the titles of Retribution, Justice, and Mercy, and they are the ones pulling the strings of the Rebellion. Retribution "!t doesn't matter !f the hand fate dealt me su!ted me perfectly. !t matters that ! should ha^e had a mull!gan !f ! so des!red." - Retr!but!on Anuran Walabi is the Retribution of the Rebellion, and the oldest member of the Trio, both in age and time in charge. He leads the Rebellion's offensive side, handling it with fury and passion. Justice Eilwen Crowley is the Justice of the Rebellion. She handles the logistics necessary for the movement. Mercy Benign Mute is the Mercy of the Rebellion. She is the movement's "heart". Goals and Plans Structure Note: Currently, this is only Leafsw0rd's proposed structure of the Rebellion. If either the GM or the other parts of the Trio have objections, shoot. If anyone else has objections, it is probably best to contact the GM first. The Rebellion's members tend to be categorized under the skills they use to aid. These categorizations take various names in different areas: some call them after body parts, others vaguely follow the same naming scheme as the Trio. The only confirmed groups to this date have been assumed to be Retribution's charges. Their behaviour and actions don't seem to be strongly related to either Justice or Mercy, Retribution's Control Fists/Furies The most prevalent group of the Rebellion, the Fists are rioters and troublemakers. They tend to use brute force and dirty tactics to get their way. Fangs/Fears Fangs are a mysterious sub-group of Fists. They wear white - or sometimes even lit under a shirt - triangles, with the points down, on their gear. There is little known for certain about them, but certain details have been observed. Firstly, Fangs are very rare to visibly work alone. All recordings have either shown a scattered pair of them (hence the name) or sighted one but been unable to record the full group, denying certainty. Secondly, they tend to wear misleading gear. Troll Fangs all seem to possess identical horns(most likely a disguise), and the remainder are painted various colours to resemble the other hornless races their combat skills are well above the average - exact level varies, but they make for very dangerous foes even when alone. From this evidence, it seems likely the Fangs are some form of lieutenant or field-commander. They most likely serve as some sort of Retribution substitute: acting in his stead to inspire the team. The Maw "See, sir? There's the trolls, there's the little dersite girl... and those falling shapes seem to be Fangs. Counted to be at least ten on screen, sir, and we think one landed on the camera." - Officer UNDISCLOSED "And just as I thought I was going to be die, a large number of what I would later be told were Fangs descended out of nowhere. The three to one became three-to-thirty... I was grabbed, lifted, pulled through the crowd and told to run... man who grabbed her's hands were stark white, and glowing just a little bit." - Fortunate Victim The Maw is a term for a large group of Fangs, only confirmed to happen once several sweeps ago. It was the first sighting of Fangs or Frog Eyes since the upRising, where Frog Eyes rose as a Rainbow Drinker. The Maw was incited after a small ARL group harassing a young dersite girl in an alleyway. The instant one of them laid a hand on her, a large group of Fangs descended on the group - they are assumed to have damaged the alleyway's camera on their entry. The Dersite survivor was pulled out of the carnage, seemingly by Frog Eyes himself, before being told to run away. She made it home without further incident. None of the harassing trolls have been found; they are assumed to be murdered by the Maw. Unknown Groups No other groups have been confirmed to be in effect. Category:Factions Category:Rebellion